With the continuous innovation of technologies with regard to connectors, the development of the connectors has exhibited the following characteristics: the high speed and digitization of signal transmission, the integration of all kinds of signal transmission, the miniaturization of product volume, and the like. Upon designing a high speed connector, the stability and integrity of the signals are key points throughout the design process. In a high speed system, a differential signal connector is often employed; when high speed signals pass through the connector, there is huge crosstalk between signals, so, it is required to implement signal isolation.